Days on end
by ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE
Summary: Obiwan says he never knew his father. But sometimes when you search too hard,the answer is right there. his father has always been in his midst. New Chapter. QuiGonObiWan bonding!
1. Chapter 1

**Days at an end.**

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it… do you see the name Adame after the end credits? nope I don't own it. Talk to George if you think I do.

Summary: Obi-wan says he never knew his father, but what if his father was right there all along?

Past-

Qui-Gon Jinn closed the door as he snuck in to Kadija. She was staring at a report from the doctor's office. "Kadi, what's a matter?" he asked solemnly. She frowned at him, tears in her eyes "I'm pregnant, we can not hide this relationship any longer, the Jedi will sense the baby's birth, and you'll be expelled." Qui-Gon sat down and thought hard of all the repercussions a baby would cause…. and he decided that it did not matter. "So, we can let the baby be trained as a Jedi, I will watch over him…For the first moment in my life it feels like I've actually done something right." Kadi went into labor 8 months later.

The boy was named Obi-Wan Ben Kenobi; Qui-Gon insisted that he was to have a different name, to distract the Jedi. Master Yoda however was not fooled, yet he did not inform any one except for Qui-Gon's master Dooku.

10 years later…

Obi-wan laughed as Qui-Gon did an impression of yoda. Although Obi-Wan had a bossy side, there was a bit of his father in him. "Master Qui-Gon, why did the council at first refuse you to train me?" asked the young boy. Qui-Gon sat down thinking of a time when Yoda and himself had argued " No… You are his father, I forbid this" Qui-Gon had intervened saying "Yes but the boy is far too like myself, he's reckless" His thoughts turn back to the present "I guess because of your father." Said Qui-Gon… Obi-wan turns to Qui-Gon in awe " Force, you knew my father…. Could you tell me about him?" Qui-Gon chuckles and then in a oddly reminiscent voice says " Oh yes, he was a Jedi like yourself, far too reckless to ever be on the council, he wanted to keep you but the council would not allow it. The council knew how much I knew him, in fact we were so close you could say we were one in the same." Obi-wan frowns " Oh so he's dead?" Qui-Gon laughs" Oh no, he is very much alive. Perhaps one day the force will show you his identity. Perhaps when you're old enough. When you can understand, now enough talk we must get ready for our trip to malastare, we must settle a spice-mining dispute there. Go get packed" With vigor the young boy ran off ('So like myself. 'said Qui Gon to himself)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars is George Lucas' toy box…I am merely borrowing his toy box and playing with them…

Special Thanks: SpiritedEstel, longtallsally08, i luv ewansmile, and Arafax.

Obi-Wan stared out the ship preoccupied… his thoughts lingered on his father. _Who was he?_ _Why can't I see him… was it because of me?_ Young Obi-Wan was not very good at hiding his thoughts and Qui-Gon picked them up. He turned to the young boy " No, it wasn't your fault, your father had broken the code and the Jedi were not happy with him." Obi-Wan turned towards Qui-Gon with a small blush " I didn't mean to project my thoughts so loudly Master… You know you're like the father I never had… I shouldn't have such thoughts… I wouldn't want to fail you." Qui-Gon puts a hand to his chin, bemused. _Interesting choice of words my son… I wish I could tell you the truth._ "Padawan, sometimes you have to wait for the force to make some things possible. Remember until the possible becomes actual it's merely a distraction." Obi-Wan nods and looks at Qui-Gon. He moves from the window and sits at a chair on the ship. " So what about this mission, Master. What is our objective?" Qui-Gon smirks " Well, we have a space mining dispute… Not much… but some of the disputers are pod racers so maybe we'll stop and watch a race." Obi-Wan looks at him in confusion " What's Pod Racing, Master?" Qui-Gon sits down "Well, it's a sport… very fast very dangerous… Malastare is known for its Pod Racing." Obi-Wan continues to look at him in confusion. Qui-Gon watches as he ship lands on Malastare. Obi-Wan turns to a holo computer system " I am finding out about this planet, Master." As he opens the file on Malastare… it reads "

Malastare had a variety of terrains including forests, deserts, methane pools and rivers. This made the planet a favorite podracing location.

Podracing on Malastare 

There, local and international stars such as the Dug Sebulba competed in events such as the Phoebos Memorial Run and the Vinta Harvest Classic. Malastare was also home to the fearsome Nexu.

History In 8,000 BBY, the Republic set up a small outpost on Malastare's eastern continent. Soon after, the Gran landed on and colonized Malastare. Conflict soon broke out between the Dugs and Gran, conflict that was eventually settled by the Galactic Republic in favor of the colonists. The Gran Protectorate became established circa 1,000 BBY as a consequence, and the Dugs were relocated to the western continent of their own planet. They were exploited and disenfranchized by the Gran colonists who ruled Malastare. 

In the Republic, Malastare is represented in the Galactic Senate exclusively by Gran politicians such as Aks Moe, Ainlee Teem, Baskol Yeesrim, and Ask Aak. " Qui-Gon smiles "Yes, I see your thirst for knowledge is rival to my own." Obi-Wan runs off the ship, his lightsaber clangs off his belt and hits the ground. He turns around and reaches to pick it up but Qui-Gon beats him. He holds it towards "Padawan take better care of this weapon, it is your life, do you understand… If a jedi were to be caught in battle without this weapon, it would shame themselves and the council, you must think wisely before such actions are made. Combat is dangerous enough with a lightsaber, without it… Well let's just say I would pity that person emensly." Obi-Wan nods " O f course master, I am sorry… Master Yoda says I am too reckless." Obi-wan's choice of words bring Qui-Gon back to a discussion between Yoda, Dooku, and himself. _"What have you to say about yourformer padawan, Master Dooku?" Dooku himself laughes " He's a growing man, he makes his own decisions, he is quite powerful, I believ him compitent" Yoda frowns " much to reckless is he, learn that from you he does."_ A call from obi-wan shakes his reverie.


	3. Chapter 3

Days on End

_Disclaimer: Nope don't own it._

Qui-Gon follows his young padawan as he walks to the trading port.

"Obi-Wan wait up!!!" Obi-Wan turns.

"Yes, Master?" Qui-Gon looks around.

"I have a contact, he's a dug his name is Dalu. He runs an illegal kiosk in the western continent. It would take some traveling because he works underground with the Exchange Crime Syndicate. He's got a Vossik working as muscle for him. He pays protection fees and the hired muscle is 200 credits per day so he likes his money. I can pay him for the information we need." Obi-Wan frowns.

"Master would the council approve of you paying: smugglers, spice pirates, scouts, and illegitimate shop keeper; credits from the council's fund?" Qui-Gon smirks and turns to Obi-Wan.

"It's not from the council's fund." Young Obi-Wan frowns.

"Then where is it from?" Qui-Gon laughs.

"I used to work in the smuggling business when I was a young boy. How do you think I got my contacts? I was the best, no one expects a young boy to smuggle goods so I got out of trouble with the security forces quick. Perhaps I'll tell you how I became a Jedi." Obi-Wan becomes increasingly interested.

"Do you mean you weren't born into the order?" Qui-Gon nods.

"Not every Jedi is born into the order Obi-Wan. Some are discovered by Jedi who just happen to be on their planet. There are plenty of Jedi born in the outer rim. For me the planet was Nar Shaddaa, my birth planet."………

Flashback:

_A young boy about the age of 7 hurriedly walks in an alleyway of the refugee sector of Nar Shaddaa. He has long messy brown hair, a lock of it placed in a band on the side of his ear. It is far too long for a padawan braid and it is not braided nor behind his right ear. He is wearing a patched tan vest and a faded black shirt underneath it. His pants are baggy and have a blaster holster on his right. They are tied up with a rope and have holes in the knees. His boots are taped with some heavy duty swoop bike vent tape. In other words he is a ragamuffin. A duros approaches the boy. He says in galactic basic._

"_Jinn, you get the weapons?" The boy nods and points to a crate._

"_Yes, I got the lightsaber. It was hard to get, I had to get the Jedi to try Parisian Ale you know like Tarisian ale but with a kick and it's less rare so it's cheaper. I had to convince him to relax a little ya know? Then when he passed out I stole it. So you get it to Lubba the Hutt and I get my credits and we're all good." The duros smirks._

"_Well ya see Jinn, my employers want the creds for their self and well they need someone to take the fall when the Jeedai comes knocking so I think our business is concluded." The duros moves to attack him when suddenly the lightsaber flies from his hand and makes its way into his gut. Qui-Gon turns to see a man with black slicked back hair and red Jedi robes unlike any he has ever seen. He realizes it's the Jedi from the cantina whose lightsaber he stole. He takes off to run when the Jedi puts him in a force stasis._

"_Who do you think you're running from boy?" He asks. He releases the stasis and the boy falls to his knees. "It is not wise to steal from a Jedi, boy!" The boy frowns before attacking him with his blaster. The man knocks his blaster aside before catching it with the force. "It's not me you want to attack boy. I'm not sure if you realize this but I just saved your life. Do you honestly think I would waste my time saving your life if I wanted to end it?" The boy stares at him_

_. "This is Nar Shaddaa, no one saves someone's life without wanting something in return and I'd rather die before I become a slave." The Jedi smirks._

"_Then you have obviously never met a Jedi before boy. My name is Dooku, Cain Dooku of Serenno. Now unless you want me to call you boy for the rest of our time together perhaps you will tell me your name." The boy smiles. _

"_The name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I'm a smuggler for Lubba the Hutt, or I was until his man tried to assassinate me. What's a Jedi doing in Nar Shaddaa? I thought Jedi didn't get involved in political affairs." Dooku becomes irritated and Jinn can see he hit a nerve. He backs off. "Uh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." The man turns to him clearly upset._

"_That's the problem with the Jedi order they only want to rid the world of evil. They say they want to end suffering but they avoid political controversies and that is where the real suffering lies. I am not like the rest of the council; I am more of a political idealist. So when an assignment was posted for helping with refugee relief hear I literally jumped at the chance to end some of these peoples suffering. And who did I meet but a force adept who works as a smuggler. I would like to train you in the ways of the force but you would have to give up this life." The man looks at Qui-Gon seriously. "Are you ready for that, you'd be to help others and end the suffering of people, people like you. You would have to leave your family though." The boy suddenly becomes sad._

"_I have no family; I want to be like you." And with those words Qui-Gon Jinn sealed his fate to become a Jedi._

Obi-Wan stares sidelong at Qui-Gon. During the story they had taken a seat on a fallen over tree. Now Obi-Wan was staring at the man in shock.

"You stole a Jedi's lightsaber and then attempted to kill him and then he took you as his padawan. I swear the both of you are insane!!!" Qui-Gon grins placing a hand on his forearm.

"Well now you know why I tell you to never misplace your lightsaber, some scruffy looking nerfherder might steal it. " Obi-Wan laughs.

"Are you the nerfherder?" Qui-Gon playfully hits him.

"Why you little bantha, I'll get you for that." He proceeds to tickle Obi-Wan mercilessly. The padawan grins while attempting to get away with the force. Qui-Gon smiles.

"That's cheating Obi-Wan, as your master I'll have to teach you a lesson." He says lightheartedly. He uses the force and tips him upside down. "Hey Obi-Wan you give yet?" The young boy shakes his head and Jinn begins to swing him around using a gentle force whirlwind. Obi-Wan chokes out.

"I give, I give!!!!!!" Qui-Gon grins letting the boy down gently.

"I win!!!!" He says laughing.


End file.
